Juste toi, moi, et le monde n'existe plus
by Soran-M
Summary: Deux amoureux ont pour habitude de se retrouver dans leur repaire secret, à l'abri des soucis et du monde extérieur.


**Voici un petit texte que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, il y a quelques semaines maintenant, pour répondre à son envie de scène romantique entre un Newt et un Mas... J'espère avoir rempli la mission!**

**A ceux qui se laisseront tenter... Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_**Juste toi, moi, et le monde n'existe plus.**_

_Il_ était en retard, comme d'habitude. Thomas attendait depuis une bonne heure maintenant, confortablement installé sur les vieilles couvertures à même le sol, avec lesquelles ils avaient aménagé l'endroit. Il observait distraitement les bribes de paysage encore visibles depuis le fond de la petite cavité naturelle qui leur servait d'abri : l'étendue bleutée de la mer, les contours flous de quelques voiliers sur l'horizon, le sable aux nuances de blonds et de bruns, le tout auréolé de la lumière encore vive d'un soleil de fin d'été. Il avait l'habitude d'attendre, son rendez-vous n'étant pas vraiment connu pour sa ponctualité. Il le soupçonnait de s'être encore une fois assoupi dans un coin de plage ou de jardin, en plein soleil, à risquer d'écoper d'une insolation. Cette longue attente aurait du l'énerver, Thomas n'étant pas d'un naturel très patient. Auparavant, il aurait sans doute ruminé, et se serait agacé tout seul de ce retard qui s'éternisait_._ Il aurait peut-être même boudé, parfaitement. Mais, en plus de s'être habitué aux horaires aléatoires de son rencard quotidien, il aimait trop le dit retardataire pour lui en vouloir. A vrai dire, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en trouvait d'ailleurs ce défaut mignon, voire attendrissant. De toute façon, il aurait accepté à peu près n'importe quoi venant de lui. Une fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il était beaucoup trop envahi d'amour pour lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Et Thomas n'avait clairement jamais vécu ça en ses vingt-trois années d'existence : un sentiment aussi fort, aussi violent, aussi dévorant, qui l'engloutissait dans de délicieux abîmes de bonheur.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, alors qu'ils se connaissaient de vue depuis des années. Ils avaient grandi tous les deux dans cette petite ville côtière, de celles qui étaient envahies de touristes l'été mais plutôt mortes l'hiver, de celles où tous les résidents permanents s'étaient déjà plus ou moins croisés, de près ou de loin. Pendant des années ils s'étaient aperçus de ci de là sans jamais échanger, d'abord au lycée, puis au hasard dans les soirées étudiantes ou la boîte de nuit du coin. Il leur était même arrivé de flirter superficiellement, dansant collés serrés sur le dancefloor après quelques verres, ou même s'embrassant sous l'impulsion du moment… et de l'alcool. Comme ça, sans jamais donner suite, sans jamais échanger plus de trois mots, sans même être sûr du prénom de l'autre. Un flirt régulier et éphémère, comme un refrain léger qui vous reste dans la tête toute une soirée avant d'être oublié. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils aient fini par se croiser dans la rue, à la lumière du jour, complètement sobres. Ils s'étaient reconnus bien sûr, mais au lieu d'en ressentir de la gêne, il y avait eu comme un déclic entre eux, une révélation… Un coup de foudre à retardement, comme des bûches dans une cheminée qui s'embrasent soudain après une prise de feu difficile. Et les choses étaient d'un coup devenues passionnées et profondes entre eux.

Dès le début de leur relation, ils avaient adopté cette cachette comme lieu de retrouvailles favori : une petite grotte naturelle donnant sur la plage, dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les touristes ou même les locaux car bordé de rochers et plus difficile d'accès. Son blondinet de petit-ami la lui avait fait découvrir, puisqu'il avait déjà l'habitude de s'y réfugier, seul, lorsqu'il avait le vague à l'âme. Ils aimaient s'y retrouver à la fin de leurs journées d'études respectives pour souffler un peu, discuter, échanger mots doux et baisers à l'abri des regards, dans leur bulle à eux, rien qu'à eux. Cette cavité fraîche et toujours plongée dans la pénombre était devenue le théâtre secret de leur amour, un cocon de pierres et de sable veillant sur leur intimité, en témoignaient les couvertures qu'ils y avaient ramenés pour rendre l'endroit plus confortable, ainsi que les petites réserves de bières, sodas et autres snacks qu'ils avaient constituées, juste en cas de besoin. Ces instants passés sur le sable fin de leur grotte étaient leur bulle d'oxygène, moments privilégiés durant lesquels ils décompressaient, ensemble, sans risquer d'être envahi par la présence des autres. Puis, lorsqu'ils estimaient qu'ils étaient prêts, ils en ressortaient détendus, prêts à se mêler de nouveau au reste des mortels.

Tandis que son regard s'égarait sur le décor brut de leur repaire, Thomas le vit alors émerger au bout du tunnel, sa silhouette sombre se découpant à contre jour, comme entouré d'un halo de lumière : Thomas avait presque l'impression de voir une apparition divine se matérialiser à l'entrée de la petite grotte. Et, à ces yeux, dans son cœur et dans sa vie, c'était à peu près ce que Newt représentait.

Un vieux pull usé à grosses mailles, d'allure douillette, tombait sur les épaules du nouvel arrivant, dévoilant leur arrondi au gré de ses mouvements. Douillet, mais parfaitement inutile pour protéger de la fraîcheur de la grotte, ou même du vent, tant il était aéré. Et la brise soufflait aujourd'hui, en soirée elle se ferait même sans doute fraîche, comme souvent en fin du mois d'août.

\- Tu t'obstines à mettre ce genre de pull pour venir ici, lança Thomas tandis que son petit ami avançait vers lui d'un pas décontracté, un peu traînant, comme toujours.

\- Ils sont confortables, répondit-il, laconique, en se laissant tomber lestement près de lui.

Puis il étira ses lèvres en un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ne te plains pas, Tommy, ça te donne une excuse pour me peloter, et moi pour me blottir.

Sur ce, Newt vint se lover entre les jambes de Thomas, calant son dos contre le torse du brun. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement celles de son petit ami, et il enroula lui-même les bras de ce dernier autour de lui. C'était leur petit rituel, Newt faisait toujours comme ça, et Thomas se laissait mener, à son plus grand plaisir. Il resserra d'ailleurs un peu l'étreinte, parce qu'il aimait sentir le corps de Newt au plus près du sien, comme s'ils n'étaient tous deux que des extensions du même être.

\- Encore une sieste au soleil ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle au creux de son oreille.

\- Pas cette fois, malheureusement.

\- Un problème ? demanda prudemment Thomas, constatant la mine subitement sombre de son petit-ami.

\- Non. Enfin, ça dépend, tu mets les réunions de famille dans la catégorie "problème" ?

\- Ah.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Thomas comprenait ce que sous-entendait le blondinet, et ils échangèrent un rictus navré à l'évocation dudit "problème". Newt parlait rarement de sa famille, il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet épineux. Thomas savait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une famille bourgeoise, conservatrice et peu ouverte d'esprit, et qu'il en ressortait pour Newt plus de soucis et de stress que de soutien et de bien-être. Il avait aussi compris que parmi ses proches, le blondinet faisait un peu figure de mouton noir. Il menait une rébellion discrète et silencieuse, se traduisant par de petits gestes comme le fait de s'habiller un peu trop débraillé et grunge pour coller à l'image idéale désirée par ses parents, ou celui de ne pas faire beaucoup d'efforts dans les études de droit que ces derniers lui avaient imposées, leur préférant des cours du soir en Histoire de l'Art. En cachette, bien sûr.

\- Mon élitiste de tante, son snob de mari et leurs enfants nous ont fait grââââce de leur présence pour le déjeuner! déclama Newt en prenant son ton le plus pompeux, mimant une demi révérence.

Thomas rit, même s'il savait que derrière cette ironie se cachait un agacement profond.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Non. Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai écouté SANS BRONCHER mon oncle vomir ses âneries sur le gâchis de la jeunesse actuelle – il paraît que nous allons conduire ce pays à la ruine par notre paresse, attention Tommy!

\- Sans broncher, vraiment ? le taquina Thomas, connaissant l'effet de ce genre de discours sur son amoureux.

\- Vraiment! s'exclama Newt, un accent de fierté dans la voix. J'ai pris l'air du gars concerné, j'ai hoché la tête toutes les deux phrases mais en fait je pensais à toi et à ton corps nu contre le mien, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. J'ai même réussi à sourire. Puis les enfants, qui sont encore petits et mignons, m'ont collé tout l'après-midi, impossible de m'éclipser. Si on m'avait vu filer, j'aurais eu droit à l'interrogatoire. Comme je n'aurais pas pu me contenir, j'aurais ensuite eu droit à la morale et ça aurait encore fini en drame avec ma mère en larmes, chouinant sur "l'échec de fils" que je suis. Bref, j'ai attendu que tout ce joli petit monde se casse en dandinant des fesses pour te rejoindre tranquille. Ils pensent que je vais me dorer la pilule à la plage, comme tous les aprèms, comme le fils honteux et fainéant que je suis.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Newt souffla un grand coup. Le sac était vidé, mais Thomas sentit la tension dans les épaules de son petit-ami. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer une série de petits baisers légers et tendres dans le but de l'apaiser. Il en profita pour s'emplir la tête de l'odeur de sa peau, sucrée avec une légère senteur d'agrumes, qui lui avait manquée depuis leur précédent rendez-vous de la veille. Newt sembla se détendre sous les douces attentions de Thomas. Il se laissa un peu plus aller contre lui et c'est d'un ton plus calme qu'il reprit la parole.

\- Oh comme j'aimerais un jour te présenter à eux! Leur montrer à quel point tu es fantastique, Tommy. Mais ils ne verraient rien, ne comprendraient rien, n'en feraient même pas l'effort. Ils verraient seulement la "perversion" que nous sommes à leurs yeux. Alors, juste pour les provoquer et avoir le plaisir de les voir outrés, à crier scandale, je me jetterais sur toi devant eux, je te roulerais la pelle du siècle en étant le plus bruyant possible et je déchirerais ton t-shirt pour leur lancer à la figure!

Puis il éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Un rire un peu nerveux, mais un rire quand même. Thomas, qui avait toujours le visage enfoui dans le cou du blondinet, caressant sa nuque de son nez, émit un petit grognement de contentement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Ceci dit, dans un contexte moins voyeuriste et provoquant, le programme est intéressant…

\- Je suis doué pour ce genre de programme.

\- J'ai le droit de vérifier cette affirmation ?

\- Il me semble que tu la vérifies souvent, non ?

\- Il faut un contrôle régulier. Comme les inspections sanitaires dans les fast food.

\- Pfff, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais, mais tu aimes quand je raconte n'importe quoi.

Pour toute réponse, Newt tourna la tête pour s'emparer tendrement des lèvres de son petit-ami. Immédiatement, le corps de Thomas s'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. L'effet Newt. Les lèvres de son amant étaient toujours à la fois tendres et voraces, à en vouloir toujours plus. Il savait comment mordiller les lèvres de Thomas, comment prendre possession de sa langue pour le rendre fou. Alors, Thomas ne tardait jamais à approfondir le baiser et à le rejoindre dans son appétit dévorant. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Thomas effleura du bout des doigts l'épaule de Newt, que son pull décidément trop large laissait dénudée. Il sentit le blond frissonner à son contact, et il aimait produire cet effet sur lui. Savoir qu'un simple toucher, une simple caresse de ses mains le mettait dans un tel état. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche, tandis que leurs langues continuaient de s'explorer amoureusement. Newt s'emballait, Thomas le sentait devenir fébrile sous son étreinte, pour preuve la main que le blond venait de passer dans ses cheveux d'un geste un peu brutal, pour appuyer davantage encore leur baiser. Le brun aimait cette douce sauvagerie dont le blond avait le secret. Newt n'avait pas peur d'exposer son désir, il faisait toujours comprendre ce dont il avait envie sans honte, sans retenue, sans détour, et Thomas adorait ça. D'ailleurs, toujours calé contre le dos du brun, le blondinet commençait à se cambrer par intermittence, signifiant sans équivoque ce qu'il attendait de son amant. Thomas eut soudain envie de le faire languir, juste pour titiller un peu plus son désir, parce que voir Newt excité le rendait fou lui aussi, faisant grimper sa propre excitation. Il abandonna les lèvres de Newt –et celui-ci émit un petit râle de frustration-, pour s'attaquer à son cou et au lobe de son oreille qu'il s'évertua à embrasser, mordiller, lécher. Le râle de frustration se mua aussitôt en gémissement de plaisir. Il connaissait par cœur les endroits qu'il devait prendre d'assaut pour faire décoller le blond. Newt réagit d'ailleurs au quart de tour, se cambrant un peu plus sous les délicieuses attaques de Thomas. Dans un souffle, le brun l'entendit murmurer un "Tommy…", comme une supplique pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais le concerné avait encore envie de jouer avec les nerfs de son amant, de le rendre encore plus bouillant d'impatience. Il aimait trop le sentir tendu d'excitation, de désir, de frustration sous ses doigts. Et puis, c'était une façon de lui faire connaître l'attente, à ce petit coquin d'éternel retardataire.

Ceci dit, Newt finit par perdre patience avant que Thomas ne se soit lassé de le faire tourner en bourrique : il se saisit brusquement d'une des mains de son amant pour la placer directement sur son entrejambe. Difficile de faire plus clair, et Thomas rit de ce geste empressé. Toutefois, il estima qu'il avait assez fait attendre l'élu de son cœur, aussi entreprit-il de caresser la virilité dressée de son compagnon avec application, glissant rapidement la main sous son pantalon et dans son caleçon. Il avait envie de le toucher à même la peau, de sentir sa verge palpiter sous ses cajoleries, de toujours être au plus près de lui, de toujours rapprocher le contact. Newt frémit sous ses doigts experts et rejeta la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Thomas, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de plaisir sans pour autant retenir de nouveaux gémissements. Ils étaient seuls et isolés ici, inutile de se faire discret.

Le moment prenait indubitablement la direction du dérapage non contrôlé, et ils finiraient perclus de courbatures comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait dans la grotte où le confort était plus que rudimentaire, mais ils s'en moquaient. De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre étaient trop passionnés, et leur appétit mutuel ne pouvait aucunement être muselé lorsqu'il se réveillait ainsi. Alors, ils se laissèrent déraper. Brusquement, sauvagement, fébrilement. Amoureusement, langoureusement, doucement. Ils sombrèrent à deux dans un océan de sensations violentes et enivrantes à la fois, enveloppés de caresses sur chaque parcelle de peau que leurs mains et leurs bouches trouvaient à aimer. Rapidement, il se retrouvèrent nus et étroitement enlacés à même le sol, entre deux couvertures et le sable fin de leur abri. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent ainsi que leur corps, tremblants d'un désir chaque jour intact, d'un amour chaque jour plus fort. Ils se fondirent l'un en l'autre, leurs cœurs sur la même longueur d'onde, leurs êtres ne formant plus qu'un. Le monde n'était plus que sensations et émotions à la puissance dévastatrice. Noyés dans leur étreinte, ivres l'un de l'autre, presque étouffés sous la profondeur de leurs sentiments, leurs voix rendues rauques par le plaisir se répondaient au rythme des va-et-vient de leur union charnelle. Thomas aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais il savait aussi qu'il y en aurait tant d'autres, tous aussi divins les uns que les autres, et que jamais il ne se lasserait d'explorer le corps offert de Newt, de le choyer, de l'aimer. Il savait aussi que la réciproque était vraie. Il le lisait chaque jour dans les yeux de Newt. Dans ses yeux insolents lorsque le blond le provoquait, dans ses yeux rieurs lorsqu'il écoutait ses idioties, dans ses yeux aguicheurs lorsqu'il l'allumait sans vergogne, dans ses yeux voilés par le plaisir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Aujourd'hui encore, sous les paupières mis closes de son amant, Thomas le vit : l'amour immense de blond pour lui, reflet de ses propres sentiments pour son petit-ami. Leurs regards se lièrent une ultime fois et ils atteignirent l'extase à l'unisson, dans une véritable communion de leurs âmes.

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, à s'embrasser tendrement et à écouter les battements désordonnés de leurs coeurs pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. En paix, heureux. Ce soir encore, au fond de cette grotte, le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait qu'eux.

\- Tommy, j'ai mal au dos... finit par murmurer Newt en se blottissant un peu plus contre son amant, cherchant à se réchauffer maintenant que la chaleur de leurs ébats s'estompait.

\- Mh…pareil.

\- Mais on reste là, hein ?

\- Oui, on reste là, Newt.

\- On est bien, là.

\- On est bien.

\- Je voudrais qu'on reste là pour toujours.

\- Alors, restons-là. Peu m'importe l'endroit, tant que je suis avec toi.

\- Même si on a du sable plein les cheveux ?

\- Même si on a du sable plein les cheveux.

\- Même si on commence à se geler, à poil sur le sol ?

\- Même si on commence à se geler, à poil sur le sol.

\- Juste toi et moi, et le monde n'existe plus ?

\- Juste toi et moi, et le monde n'existe plus.

Ainsi était leur mantra, leur refrain, leur promesse. Leurs regards se captèrent encore, en silence durant de longues secondes, puis Newt sourit. Un sourire immense, un sourire innocent, un sourire plein de candeur, comme il en offrait rarement. Et pour Thomas, le voir comme ça, insouciant dans ses bras, oubliant ses tracas familiaux et tout le reste, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux sur cette Terre.

Alors ils restèrent allongés là, à demi emmêlés dans les couvertures, du sable partout sur la peau, à regarder la nuit tomber au bout de leur petit nid d'amour. Ici, ensemble, à l'abri, la noirceur du monde extérieur bannie hors de leurs frontières.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit. :)**


End file.
